1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing reel assembly, preferably but not necessarily of the type used as fly reels and including both a direct drive mechanism and an anti-reversing structure each capable of being automatically operable without the need for manual actuation by the user of the reel and specifically wherein a crankarm allowing for manual forward rotation of the spool is automatically disengageable therefrom and maintainable in any position to prevent free reverse rotation thereof which would possibly cause inadvertent injury to the user of the reel assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing reel assemblies existing in the prior art and commercially available vary widely in structural design and performance characteristics. However, certain problems are well recognized particularly among those who use certain types of fishing reels designed for a specific type of fishing. Such reels include but are not limited to "fly reels" which are specifically designed for the fly casting technique of fishing. Such fly reels are typically characterized by small, lightweight construction. However, the structural design and integrity of such fly reels must be such as to guarantee reliance in operation particularly under what may be considered harsh operating conditions.
One problem associated with fishing reels is a certain safety feature involving the reverse, free rotation of the crankarm or crank handle of the fishing reel when the spool of the reel is forced to rotate in a reverse direction such as during line playout. This is common for instance when a fish takes the lure or bait and runs with such bait a significant distance at rapid speeds. Such reverse rotation of the reel, in many prior art devices will in turn cause rapid rotation of the crank arm which in turn could cause damage to the fingers of a fisherman if the fisherman's hands are not kept out of the rotary path of the freely rotating crankarm. Accordingly, an automatic anti-reversing feature associated with fishing reel assemblies, including fly reels woud be particularly desirable in order to avoid any inadvertent injury. Again, in a preferred structure, such anti-reversing capabilities should be activated automaticaly upon reverse rotation of the spool carrying the fishing line, such as when the line is being played out during casting or in the above-noted instant when the fish runs with the lure.
Associated with such a preferred anti-reversing capability in a fishing reel would be a direct drive capability which is automatically activated by the forward rotation of the crankarm causing the fishing line to be taken up or reeled back onto the spool. However, and again in a preferred fishing reel assembly, automatic disengagement of such a direct drive mechanism would be highly advantageous particularly when associated with an automatic activation of the aforementioned and described anti-reversing mechanism.
Another feature considered a necessity among sportsman would of course be the ability of the preferred reel assembly to operate in the above fashion and overcome the above set forth and well recognized problems without the structural components or mechanism associated with a preferred reel assembly from becoming jammed during operation over extended periods of use. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,435 is representative of certain prior art fishing reel assemblies, specifically of the fly reel type which, while operable for the intended function and method of performance, still may be considered to include certain disadvantages or lack certain advantageous performance characteristics when used as intended.
It is obvious therefore that there is a recognized need for a fishing reel assembly capable of having "dual mode" operational characteristics including a direct drive mechanism which automatically disengages upon activation of an anti-reversing structure both associated with a preferred fishing reel assembly or structure.